Sonic Battle Overdrive
'' Sonic Battle Overdrive'' (ソニックロックンランブルSonikkurokkunranburu, lit. Sonic Rock 'n Rumble in Japan), known as Sonic Battle 2 in Europe, is the sequal to Sonic Battle. Exclusive for the Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay Sonic Rock 'n Rumble is the same as it's prequal, but with upgraded and updated gameplay. Touch Screen The Touch Screen allows the player to see the current Vitality and Special Gauge of its teammate(s). The Touch Screen also shows a Special Move that can be performed while on a certain level of the Special Gauge, which is 2. 6 for Zemerl (the first 5 are 10% each). New Mechanics On level 0 the player can perform a Lvl 1 Special Move (Zemerl can only perform this with a cost per bar), on level 1 the player can perform a Super Special, finally, on level 3, the player can perform either a Team Special, which requires 1 or 2 teammate(s) to activate, or activate Super Form (only if no teammates are present). Both the Super Special and the Team Special requires making contact with a foe (or also rush into them) in order for it to activate. The game also has an option in the Options mode called Classic Specials (ON/OFF) which turns the Special Gauge into the one from the original Sonic Battle game. When at full the characters start to flash as well as their icon and gauge, and the Special Moves that hit any characters will instantly KO them, but only works once per full gauge, hit or miss. Zemerl, unfortunately, is unable to use a Super Form (excluding Omega Zemerl who is exclusively as a final boss) or participate in any kind of Team Special and can only use his own Super Special, which is Finale (though during his Omega form his Super Special is turned to Omega Finale, which is stronger than a Team Special since it can cause an imitiate Game Over in 1 hit) or "Combo" Data Cards obtained from approaching the SONICTEAM billboard. The game also introduces the ability to go head-to-head wirelessly or on the internet. Like Mario Kart Wii/7, chosen (or voted) stages will be selected randomly. Characters Default *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Cream Cheese *Shadow *Rouge *Silver (new) *Blaze (new) *Espio (new) *Charmy (new) *Vector (new) *Zemerl (new) *Metal Sonic (new) Unlockable "*" = Can't copy actions, attacks, etc. into Data Cards. Forms' can't be copied, either. *E-102 Gamma (obtain a score of 10000 in Arcade Mode; default in the Japanese version) *E-123 Omega (obtain a score of 20000 in Arcade Mode; default in the Japanese version) *Chaos 0 (obtain a score of 25000 in Arcade Mode; default in the Japanese version) *Osnic* (unlocked by beating him in any round while in Hard difficulty) *Normal T-Rex / Dragon T-Rex* (unlocked by beating him in any round while in Hard difficulty) *Tome* (unlocked by beating the game and summoning him through the Master Emerald at the Chao Shrine then beating him) *Pursuit* (unlocked by beating the game and triggering the Secret Ending, then beating him at Central City) *Mario* (unlocked by beating the game and triggering the Secret Ending, then beating him at Mario Stadium) *Mega Man X* (unlocked by beating the game and triggering the Secret Ending, then beating him at Central Highway) *Link* (unlocked by beating the game and triggering the Secret Ending, then beating him at Hyrule Temple) Super Forms *Sonic (has selectable Super Forms) **Super Sonic (simply collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds) **Darkspine Sonic (unlocked by beating him in any round while in Ultimate difficulty, but not before beating the game) **Excalibur Sonic (unlocked by beating him in any round while in Ultimate difficulty, but not before beating the game) **Turbo Sonic (unlocked by beating the game, then challenge Chaos Gamma as Zemerl in a 30-KO Battle to obtain the Flame Emerald... But you only have 1 life. In the North American version you're challenged in a 25-KO Battle with only 3'' lives use the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds) **Hyper Shadic (w/Shadow) (by turning the 7 Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds) **Ultra Sonic (unlocked by beating the game, then use the 7 Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds to start glowing) *Amy **Super Amy: New! *Shadow (has 3 selectable Super Forms) **Super Shadow (simply collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds) **Turbo Shadow (unlocked by beating the game) **Hyper Shadic (w/Sonic) (by turning the 7 Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds) *Silver (has 2 selectable Super Forms) **Super Silver (simply collect all 7 Chaos Emeralds) **Turbo Siver (unlocked by beating the game) *Blaze **Burning Blaze (activate "Event Time" with the Sol Emeralds) *Zemerl **Omega Zemerl (activate "All Stages" with the 7 Chaos Emeralds) *Chaos 0 **Chaos 2 (activate "Event Time" with the Master Emerald) *Osnic **Ultra Osnic (win every round while in Ultimate difficulty) *Pursuit (has 3 selectable Super Forms) **Pursuit: Dragon Mode **Pursuit: Feral Mode (Down D-Pad + Y in battle) **Pursuit: Beast Mode (Down D-Pad + X in battle) *Mario (has 3 selectable Power-Up Forms) **Fire Mario (Down D-Pad in battle) **Ice Mario (Up A-Pad in battle) **Super Gold Mario (Up D-Pad in battle) *Mega Man X (has 3 selectable Armor Forms) **Fourth Armor (Right D-Pad in battle) **Full Armor X (Down D-Pad in battle) **Ultimate X (Up D-Pad in battle) *Link (has 3 selectable Hyrule Forms) **Dark Link (Down D-Pad in battle) **Deku Link (Right D-Pad in battle) **Fierce Diety Link (Up D-Pad in battle) *Metal Sonic (has 5 selectable forms) **Mecha Sonic (Down D-Pad in battle) **Metal Overlord (Right D-Pad in battle) **Semi-Gold Mecha Sonic (Left D-Pad in battle) **Metalix (unlock form by beating the game) **Super Sentinal Mecha Sonic (unlock form by beating Mario,Mega Man X and Link) Bosses (Non-Playable) *Mecha Mario and Midbus *Eggbot: Robot Matser *Mephies The Dark *Scoruge *Vile *Zant *Axem Rangers X *Dark Boswer (first half of the final boss batlle) *Negative Metal Sonic (second half of the final boss battle) *Nazo (third and last half of the final boss battle) Stages Default *Green Hill Zone *Angel Island *City Escape *Final Rush *Emerald Town *Talis's Lab *Death Egg *Chao Ruins *Colosuem *Club Rouge *Central City *Amy's Room Unlockable *Metal Depot *Seaside Hill *Crisis City *Radical Highway *Radical Railway *Speed Highway *Eggmanland *Rooftop Run *Plannet Wisp *Holy Summit (cold) *Holy Summit (dry) *Gimme Shelter *Emerald Beach *Night Babylon *Mario Staduim *Central City *Hyrule Temple *Final Lope Items Default *Ring *Speed Booster *Chaos Emeralds *Sol Emeralds *Smash Ball *Beam Sword *Bumper *Fire Shield *Shield *Thunder Shield *Wisps (Red,Orange,Yellow,Green,Cyan,Blue,Purple,Violet,Pink) *Sand Bag *1-Up Murshroom *Piko Piko Hammer Game Modes *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Trial Mode *VS Mode *Tornney Mode *Tutorial *Training *Game Records *Extras *Options Controls *L Button - Guard / Defend *R Button - Recover, charge *Circle Pad - Move around *D-Pad **Left - Use 1st (set) Special Move **Right - Use 2nd (set) Special Move **Up - Use (set) Super Special **Down - Use (set) Team Special or enter Super Mode *A Button - Jump *B Button - Attack, combo (up to 3 hits) *Y Button - Upper Attack *X Button - Heavy Attack (can be used during or after a combo) *Start Button - Pause game *Select Button - Pause game (not explained on physical manual) Sonic Battle Overdrive: Deluxe Pack 'Sonic Battle Overdrive: Deluxe Pack''' is a package consisting of a DVD or Blu-ray + DVD (depending on the package bought), 2 soundtracks from both the game and the 3D CGI movie, Sonic Big's Break, and the game itself (respectively). This is also a pre-order bonus. Other Info *Rating: CERO: A (All Ages), ESRB: E or E10+, PEGI: 7 *Developed by: Sonic Team Japan, Sonic Team USA, THQ. *Published by: Sega *System(s): Nintendo 3DS Trivia *Zemerl's name was originally intended to be called Xemerl with the first letter resembling/based on Sonic X, but because of the show's poor critisism by the fans (and possibly the official reviewers), it was later changed to Zemerl (with the first letter similar to Dragon Ball Z!). *Challenge Mode has been changed to Arcade Mode, with differed mechanics as well. *Finale is named after an ability from the "The End" Garment Grid in Final Fantasy X-2. *Also, Omega Finale, Omega Zemerl's Super Special, is named after an ability exclusive to Sora's Valor Form in Kingdom Hearts II. Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Soundtrack Category:Brawl Category:Fighting Category:Sonic Category:Tails Category:Knuckles Category:Amy Category:Shadow Category:Rouge Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:New characters Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:"E" rated Category:VG Ideas Category:Nintendo Category:Capcom Category:Super Mario Category:Megaman Category:The Legend of Zelda